Heavy Heart
by SaraiMichelle
Summary: Chris Redfield finds himself worrying more than he thought he would for an injured Sheva Alomar. On the other hand, Jill Valentine finds herself blushing and attracted to Josh Stone. A love story about friends exploring the idea of something more. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Sleeping Beauty

Chapter One: Sleeping Beauty

**Author's note: **_Hiya everyone! So here is my next story. It will be quite short with only 3 parts to it. But I hope it is still a good read and I hope you will enjoy it!_

_Quickly, I have a poll going on that I need help in choosing a title for a story that I'm working on currently. If you all would do me a big favor and place your vote, I'd be very thankful! You can find the poll on my profile._

_This story was actually meant to be a one-shot, but being the romanticist that I am, I needed to write more to it. It's centers around Chris/Sheva and has a side romance for Jill/Josh. It was also supposed to be 'Rated T' but all the cursing and some of the content would have gotten me in trouble, so in the end, I had to give it a 'Mature' rating. I will put the more sexual parts in bold font, so those who are not so comfortable with that, can just scroll past till that get back to normal font. Good? There won't be anything major like that in this part, though._

'_Heavy Heart' is set right after the mission in Kijuju ended in RE5 and now it's about cleaning and clearing whatever is left of the Majini. It kicks off right away and it becomes emotional quick! When writing it, I had no idea where I wanted to go with it. So, I hope it's not too much of a snoozer or sappy._

_This is a romance after all, so please don't expect action in this. I have no skill or talent in writing action scenes, so I avoid writing them at all costs. Though, if you read 'Refusing To Remember' you'll know I normally stick to romance anyway._

_Hope you guys like this story and chapter! And please excuse my usual lengthy author's note. I just can't help myself, you know? Much love and thanks you guys, Sarai._

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom, but the original characters and plot belongs to me.**

The West African branch of the BSAA had started clean up in Kijuju and Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar were paired up to search and kill any Majini left in the marsh. They had just taken out five infected and couldn't see any in sight. Then the radio came to life. It was base informing Chris that Jill Valentine was healthy and ready to go back to America. Chris communicated on his talkie and lost his attention of the situation at hand.

Sheva scanned the area while Chris talked to the base, she was looking for more Majini but found the area to be clear of any. She went to a small shed by the end of the marsh and readied her SIG P226 handgun as she opened the small door to the shack. She twist-kicked to open the door and quickly aimed her gun, attentive if any infected were hiding in there. She walked in slowly and came to the conclusion it was safe of Majini. She noticed a small crate and went to open it up to collect whatever was inside.

She found a box of ammo for her gun and started to reload. She heard something shuffle around behind her and quickly spun around to see who was there. Before she could realize what was happening, a tall woman, clearly an infected, yielding a rather large and rigid knife came charging at her. Sheva hadn't completed reloading her gun in time and the crazed woman swung her knife violently at her.

Sheva screamed in pain when the rusted knife jabbed into her shoulder. She kicked the woman back and pulled the knife out of her flesh and threw it to the ground. Blood was quickly falling from the wound. Sheva shoved the magazine into her handgun and put her finger on the trigger, aiming right to the insane woman's forehead. The lone Majini came running, but suddenly stopped and fell to the floor when a bullet went clean through her skull.

Sheva watched as the woman lay on the ground, her nerves making her twitch viciously. She clutched at her shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. But she could feel herself passing out. _'Dammit, Sheva. You're never gonna hear the end of this from Josh,' _she thought as she fell to her knees, becoming weak.

Chris was still talking into his talkie when he heard Sheva yell. He quickly attached the talkie to his belt and ran in the direction of Sheva's scream. He was only a few feet from the shed when he heard a gunshot. He pulled out his pistol in case that there was a diseased-being in the small shack, but he still rushed towards the entrance urgently to get to Sheva.

He opened the door with his hand, still holding his gun. He immediately saw Sheva kneeling on the ground, clutching onto her shoulder, which was pouring blood. He ran to her in lightning speed and gently grabbed her shoulder, trying to inspect it.

"What happened? Are you okay? Shit Sheva, you're bleeding a lot."

Sheva couldn't focus on what he was saying. Things were becoming blurry and sounds were muffled. Her head was pounding and she could feel the cool crimson liquid dripping down her arm and chest. She couldn't feel any pain, which she was grateful for. Things were going black and she couldn't hold herself up any longer.

Chris easily caught her when she fainted. He started to panic and quickly snatched his talkie and called for the base to send a medic immediately. They responded in record time and said they'd have a medic there within a few minutes.

Chris ripped off a strip of his shirt and started to tie it around Sheva's shoulder, making a poor excuse of a tourniquet. Where she was wounded was not the easiest of places to wrap up. He did his best, nonetheless. He pulled her to him and held her for a moment, studying her unconscious expression.

Oddly enough, she looked peaceful passed out. Chris put his hand to the back her head and pulled her up so he could get a better look at her. He examined her and cursed at himself for letting her get hurt.

He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes for a quick moment. "Shev, I'm so sorry. I should have been watching your back. Please be okay."

Before he could say anymore he heard a whooshing sound that belonged to a helicopter. He picked Sheva up and ran for the door of the shed. She was bouncing around in his arms but he held her close to his chest. Once the chopper landed, two paramedics rushed towards Chris and asked him what happened.

When they were close enough they held out their arms to grab Sheva, but Chris held her tighter and looked at them as if they were crazy. "I can put her in the chopper. We need to hurry, she's bleeding badly."

The two medics looked at each other and said a few words in Swahili. They turned to look at Chris and nodded towards the chopper, telling him he'd better get her in the cabin of the helicopter quickly. Without hesitation, Chris pushed through the two and walked urgently to the loud machine. He stepped inside and took a seat next to the door, still holding her. The two physicians were right behind him and buckled themselves into their seats. The chopper slowly and carefully lifted off the ground.

One of the medics shouted over the loud blades that Chris better lay her down and let them examine her. He thought for a short moment and reluctantly placed her down on the cold metal floor of the helicopter.

The medic that had just made the request before unbuckled himself and kneeled by Sheva's unconscious body. He untied the fabric that was wrapped around her shoulder and inspected the injury. He yelled at the other physician for a clean towel and some peroxide. The other medic unbuckled himself as well and opened up a small cabinet on the wall and quickly handed him the supplies.

The man grabbed the items and instantly doused the towel in the peroxide. He took a deep breath and dabbed the towel at Sheva's wound.

Sheva's eyes shot open and she screamed in pain that the peroxide was causing on her shoulder. She tried to push the towel away, but the medic kept a firm grip on her. She felt something squeezing her hand and when she looked down to see what was causing the pressure, she found another hand clutching onto hers. She looked up to find Chris kneeling over her and gripping onto her hand tightly. The pain was still evident in her shoulder and she could feel herself blacking out again.

Chris watched her expression as she cried in pain. He could feel his heart breaking from what he saw and heard. He held her hand tighter and rested his other hand in her hair, saying soft encouraging words into her ear. "Shev, it's alright. The pain will go away. I'm sorry…"

Her cries became whimpers and her grip on his hand was becoming weak. He looked in her hazel eyes and combed his fingers through her ponytail. He continued to whisper in her ear his apologies and trying to help her stay awake.

Sheva's hold onto his hand went limp and she fell back into unconsciousness. "Fuck! You have to help her, you have to!" he yelled at the medic, who was still dabbing at her shoulder.

He shot an angry look at Chris. "I'm doing the best I can. Until we get to the hospital, the best we can do is try and stop the bleeding," he said back in a thick African accent. He pointed for the other medic to get a clean towel.

Once he had the fresh towel in his hand, he immediately put the fabric to Sheva's shoulder. He put pressure on her injury and held onto her arm firmly, making sure he wouldn't lose his grip on her and the towel be removed from the wound.

Chris was by her side the whole time, clutching onto her hand and speaking hopeful words to her that he knew she couldn't hear. He felt the chopper shake and the pilot shouted that they were ready to land. After they were securely on the ground, the two medics jumped out and ordered for a gurney. A nurse came wheeling a stretcher towards them promptly.

Chris picked Sheva back up and gently climbed out of the chopper. He felt a hand on his shoulder trying to get his attention. He looked up to see the medic that was helping Sheva before and he was pointing at the gurney.

"You're going to have to put her on that now. We need to get her to the emergency room quick!"

Chris looked to the passed out Sheva in his arms and pulled her up closer to his lips. He moved his mouth to her ear, "I have to let go of you for a minute, Shev. I don't want to but I'll be next to you the whole time, okay?"

When he got no response from her, he sighed sadly. He laid her down onto the gurney and let go of her. He followed the small group that had built quickly to the doors of the hospital. The medical staff was almost through the doors when a nurse stopped Chris from walking any further.

"You're going to have to wait in the lobby, sir. Only medical personnel past these doors," she said politely as possible.

Chris huffed angrily, "I'm going in there with her."

The nurse gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, sir. But you cannot go past this point. So please, stay in the waiting area. Someone will be with you later to report the woman's case."

Chris was about to walk past the woman when he realized that the small group of people and Sheva were gone and past the doors, already somewhere in the unfamiliar hospital. The nurse stayed behind for a moment to tell him to go wait again. Before he could say something to her, she walked through the doors, running to catch up to the medics and help.

He wanted to burst through the doors and follow after her and find Sheva. He had just promised her he'd be with her the whole time, but he cursed himself and held himself back. He thought that he might just cause more trouble in the emergency room with his large body in the way, hovering over the woman who needed the medical help. He sighed defeated and walked into the waiting room.

He couldn't stay still. He paced the waiting area and would walk up to the receptionist's desk often and ask about Sheva's health. They continued to tell him that no report had been made yet and that they'd let him know as soon as possible.

He thought about walking around the hospital to pass time but he was afraid that if he wasn't in the waiting room, he would miss the doctor and what he had to say about Sheva. He continued to pace the lobby when he heard his name being called.

He looked around for the doctor but was greeted by Jill. She walked up to him and studied his behavior.

"Chris. I heard Sheva was hurt and that she was rushed here an hour ago. Is that true? Is she alright?" she asked concerned.

Chris gave her a look of disbelief. "It's only been an hour? I feel like I've been in here for days…"

Jill watched him as he paced around her. She grabbed ahold of his arm, "Hey, why don't you sit down and tell me what happened?"

"I can't sit down. The doctor will be here soon and he'll tell me she's alright."

Jill shook her head. She hadn't seen Chris so frantic in a long time. "Will you please calm down? Sheva is a strong woman, I know that for certain. I'm sure she's fine in there and the doctor will come through those doors very soon and tell us she's as healthy as a horse. So sit down."

Chris heard her every word and finally listened to her. He nervously took a seat in one of the many uncomfortable navy blue plastic chairs that filled the room. Jill smiled, feeling happy with herself that she got him to settle down and took a seat next to him.

"So…how did this happen?" she asked softly.

Chris stared at linoleum floors thinking about what had happened in the marsh. "We were cleaning up the marsh area and we thought we got everyone. I guess I got distracted with the talkie and Sheva went off to make sure it was clear. Next thing I know, I heard her scream and I rushed to her and found her in a shed bleeding. One of the Majini must have attacked her…"

Jill listened as Chris spoke with sadness in his voice. She leaned over and patted his shoulder, attempting to comfort him. The only time that she had seen Chris this way was when Claire, his sister, had gotten into a car crash a few years back and like Sheva, she was rushed to the hospital. However, it turned out that Claire was completely fine and that the paramedics way over estimated her injuries. But the whole time Chris was a wreck. He would shout at the nurses and doctors to tell him what was going on with his sister.

He was slightly calmer this time. He did have that look in his eyes that said he might tear a few heads off, but he was containing his worry this time around. Jill wondered if he was like this at all when she was presumed dead or when he realized she was Wesker's prisoner.

As if he was reading her thoughts, he asked her, "How are you feeling?"

Jill gave him a weak smile. "I'm tired and I'm trying to wrap my mind around what has been happening in the last two years. I feel like I've been asleep for so long and now I'm trying to catch up with everyone."

Chris just simply nodded. "I'm happy your alive, Jill. Life was shit these past two years. Claire got married to…Leon," he said Leon's name with so much disgust. Leon was an OK guy, but he was with his baby sister, so it was pretty much mandatory that he dislike the guy.

Jill thought about Claire for a moment. Claire was so nice and funny; she was so welcoming with everyone and probably still is. She and Jill had become good friends and talked often, but Jill didn't know where their friendship stood after being gone for the past two years. She hoped they could still be friends.

She looked to Chris and thought about their relationship. They had always been good friends, but really nothing more. They had tried the whole romantic thing once, but when they were about to kiss they both chickened out and realized that being together intimately wasn't for them. They were meant to be friends.

Jill had started a relationship with Carlos Oilvera a few years ago. Really, she didn't know how it started. She remembers she was training new recruits at the North American branch of the BSAA and one day she gets a call from Carlos saying he was in town and asked if she'd like to go out for a beer. She had agreed and they met up and talked for hours. Next thing she knew, she was sleeping next to him the next morning; naked.

They both talked about it and finally Carlos asked her out on a real date. They went out together and hit it off as a couple. Then after a while of dating, they just started to drift apart. It was so hard for either to admit that they were ready to move on but truly they were. They remained friends until the day Jill was presumed dead. That was another relationship lost because of Wesker.

Her mind flickered to Josh Stone. The thought of him made her blush and smile like a little school girl. She bit her nails, trying to control her thoughts.

Chris noticed her sudden odd behavior. He turned in his seat to look at her and saw that her cheeks were bright red. "Who are you crushing on?"

Jill looked up to Chris with her mouth agape. "What? I don't know what you mean. I'm over 30, Chris, I don't have crushes anymore."

Chris scoffed lightly at her, "Mhm, sure."

She playfully punched his shoulder. She was so happy to see him relax a bit. She looked at him as he went back to his previous stance in the chair and his shoulders hunching over as if he was fatigued. She removed her hand from her mouth and sat straighter in her chair.

"Let's not talked about _my_ crushes. Let's talk about yours."

Chris looked at her with a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

Jill smiled at him, "I'm talking about Sheva."

"What about her?" he asked almost defensively.

Jill snickered at his reaction towards the question. "Oh c'mon, Chris. Let's be honest here!"

Chris went back to his hunched over sitting position again and rested his chin in his hand. "You're talking gibberish, Jill. I think maybe they gave you too many meds."

"Oh, please! Stop skirting around the obvious! You like Sheva. Admit it."

Chris shot her an annoyed look. "Shut up. She's like a little sister to me."

Jill laughed aloud. "Oh no, you like her more than as a sister. I haven't seen you act like this for just anyone. You're all worked up because you have feelings for _Ms. _Alomar." Jill put emphasis on the 'Ms.' part. She hoped she was getting through Chris's thick skull and trying to make him confess his likeness towards Sheva.

"Whatever, Jill, you're just trying to get a rise out of me. But it's not going to—"

Chris was cut off when he heard his name being called. He looked to see who was calling him and realized that a man in a white medical coat was waiting for him to reply. He shot up quickly and sped walked over to the doctor. Jill followed him, but at a more patient pace.

"Is Sheva alright? Where is she? I want to see her," Chris demanded. He noticed Jill giving him an _I-told-you-so _look. He gave her an irritated glance which only gained a chuckle from her.

"Mr. Redfield, is it? It appears that Ms. Alomar lost quite a lot of blood. No major artery was severed, but it was a deep stab. We stitched the wound up and now she's in intensive care recuperating. Once she wakes, we will know what level of health she's at. She'll need lots of rest and she is not to be disturbed," the doctor said, not once looking up at Chris.

"I want to see her—I'm going to see her," Chris demanded to the doctor.

The doctor made an irritated sigh sound, "No one is to see her. Not right now. You can come back tomorrow morning and we can see if she feels up to visits then. Alright? Thank you."

Chris could feel his blood boil within his body. He angrily snatched the doctor by his collar and pulled him up. The doctor looked up to him, scared and frightened.

Jill instantly placed her hand on Chris's shoulder. She had seen firsthand what happened when Chris got overly angry. It wasn't a pretty sight. "Chris, put him down. He's not worth it. We'll come back tomorrow and see her then, bright and early."

He ignored Jill's pleas to release the poor excuse of a doctor. "You listen to me Dr.," Chris took a glance at the name tag on the doctor's white coat. "Dr. Kubrick, and listen well. If I have to wait one more second to see Sheva Alomar, I will tear this place apart brick by brick until I find her. So if you don't take me to her right now, you can say goodbye to your arm," he growled at the pathetic looking doctor.

Kubrick was about to piss his pants when he anxiously nodded. "Uh, yes, of course! Let me show you where she is staying, shall I?"

Chris let go of the doctor's collar and watched as he stumbled back onto his feet. "That's what I thought."

Dr. Kubrick fixed the now crumpled tie around his neck and starting walking towards the double doors leading into the main area of the hospital. "Please, follow me."

Chris and Jill followed closely behind the doctor, making him anxious. After turning a few corners and passing many occupied rooms, they finally made it to a room that was at the back of the hospital. Before Dr. Kubrick opened the door, he turned around and looked at the two with a snooty expression.

"She has been given a strong sedative to help her sleep through the night. If I find out that either of you woke her up or disturbed her, I will report you," he said matter-of-factly.

Chris scoffed at the doctor and took a step closer to him, "Do you write with your right arm or your left, Doctor?"

Dr. Kubrick gulped and quickly scurried off in the opposite direction of Chris.

Jill shot Chris a look, "You're going to get in trouble, you know that? You're going to get us both in trouble."

Chris shook his head and chuckled emotionlessly. He opened the door and peeked through. He immediately saw Sheva asleep on the medical bed with an IV and a blood pouch feeding through a tube with a needle inserted on the inside of her elbow. He pushed the door open all the way and rushed towards her. He nearly knocked over the entire bed when he made it to her and grabbed onto her hand and examined her wrapped shoulder.

"Sheva. Shev, are you alright? How are you feeling?" he asked rapidly.

Jill closed the door behind her and walked over to the two on the other side of the room. "Don't wake her, Chris. The doc was an asshole, but he was right when he said she needed rest."

She walked over to the other side of the bed and looked down at Sheva. She studied her appearance and noticed how tired she looked. Jill brushed a strand of dark hair off of Sheva's forehead. She looked to the monitor and other machines she was hooked up to.

Chris couldn't take his eyes off Sheva. He wanted to pull her to him and hold her, but he couldn't. Because if he did, he would most likely pull out all the needles in her arm and hurt her or something. He settled with holding her hand and watching her closely. He watched as her chest rose and fell as she breathed. He bent over and rested his forehead on their linked hands. His heart felt heavy with pain and guilt.

Jill caught sight of Chris pouting over Sheva and she pulled a chair from the side of the room and scooted it behind Chris. She patted his back and signaled for him to sit down. "I don't think you're leaving anytime soon so you better sit down."

Chris looked to her and thanked her. He pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down, still clutching onto Sheva's hand. He kept his eyes on her face eagerly, hoping she might wake up.

Jill tried to make small talk with Chris but he would either ignore her or just nod in response. He was so focused on the comatose Sheva that he couldn't be bothered with conversation. And after an hour of this, Jill decided to shut up and leave him alone. She leaned against a wall and watched as Chris protectively watched over the sleeping woman. Jill could feel herself smile and she thought to herself, _'He's in love.'_

She kicked herself off the wall and walked over to Chris. "I'm going to go back to the base and get some sleep. Take care of her alright. I'll see you later."

Not once taking his eyes off Sheva, Chris simply nodded and said goodbye to her, not really putting much thought into his words.

Jill giggled quietly,_ 'Yup. He's definitely in love.'_

Jill silently closed the door behind her and started to make her way to the lobby of the hospital. As she was about to walk through the doors, she saw Josh at the front desk talking to the receptionist. She opened the door and took a step closer to him. She could feel her heartbeat quicken and mentally told herself to calm down.

Josh nodded to the receptionist and as he turned towards the doors to the patients, he saw Jill. He slowly walked to her and he smiled charmingly. "Jill, how are you feeling? Shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

Jill swore her knees were buckling. She smiled back at him sheepishly. "Um, yeah, I was leaving now to go get some sleep. I just came here to see how Sheva was. She's sleeping but it sounds like she'll be okay."

Josh nodded. "Knowing Sheva, she'll be out of here in no time. But I just need to make sure she's okay. I was so worried about her…I wasn't told until I made it back to the base. You look good, by the way."

Jill knew for sure she was blushing. She bowed her head, trying to hide her face. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Josh took another step towards her. "Hey, if I'm quick with checking on Sheva, could I possibly walk you back to the base? Assuming you are heading over there."

Jill could feel her cheeks becoming hotter and she giggled nervously. "Uh, hehe, s-sure. I'll wait for you."

Josh grinned widely and patted her arm, "Great! I'll see you in a minute."

And with that, Josh was gone and past the doors. Jill harshly hit her forehead with her hand, "You're acting so stupid. Grow up!" she whispered to herself, hoping no one else could hear her.

* * *

Josh knocked on the door before walking inside. He walked in and saw a rather large figure hunched over in a chair, resting their head against the bed Sheva lay on. He knew instantly that this person was Chris. He cleared his throat, gaining Chris's attention.

Chris sat up quickly and reluctantly removed his hand from Sheva's. He turned in his chair and looked at Josh standing only a few feet from him. "Josh, hey. How's it going?"

Josh walked around the bed and looked at Sheva. He gently touched the needles that were inserted into her arm and sighed sadly. "I've been better. I wasn't told of the accident until half an hour ago. They should know better than to keep something like this from me."

Chris fought the urge to intertwine his fingers back with Sheva's, and it was proving to be quite the challenge. He didn't know how Josh would react if he saw Chris touching her. He sat back in his chair watching as Josh looked over Sheva.

"How's she doing? What has the doctor said?"

Chris crossed his arms over his chest and puffed some air from his lungs tiredly. "The doctor said she lost a lot of blood and that she needs to get lots of rest. Dr. Kubrick's an asshole, by the way."

Josh chuckled quietly, making sure not to wake her. "I've heard of him. He isn't the most liked around here, you know? No one's fired him only because he's good at what he does."

Chris laughed under his breath and rubbed his eyes.

"You look like shit. No offense. You should rest, too," Josh suggested.

Chris did his well-practiced nod and said, "I will later. I'll be okay."

Josh mimicked his nod and bent down over Sheva and kissed her forehead. "You better wake up soon. We're going to have a talk," he said to the unconscious Sheva.

Chris suddenly felt the urge to tell Josh not to kiss her but he held himself back and told himself that Josh has known Sheva for a lot longer than he has and he's a lot closer to her as well. He felt a pang of jealously towards his fellow BSAA agent. He was envious of the fact that he knew Sheva so well and that he was allowed to kiss her.

Chris shook his head, trying to rid his head of negative thoughts. He stretched his legs and sat forward, inspecting Sheva. He looked to see if anything had changed possibly or if she had woken up. He shook his head again and realized that he had just examined her a few minutes ago before Josh had come in.

Josh noticed Chris's uneasy attitude and smiled to himself. If he didn't know better, he's say that the American had feelings for his 'little sister'. He remembered that he had Jill Valentine waiting for him in the lobby to walk her back to the base. He didn't want to leave Sheva, but he did want to see Jill. He lifted his hand to Sheva's cheek and caressed her face lovingly. He felt better knowing that Chris was there with her; watching over her. He walked around the bed and stood in front of Sheva's new guardian for the time being.

"I have to go…I don't want to, but I ask you that you watch over Sheva while I'm gone. I trust you with her."

Chris could feel his shoulder's lightening a little. He stood and held out his hand, "I'll watch over her with my life." Immediately he regretted saying that. If he could watch over her with his life, then she wouldn't be in the state that she was in now.

Josh grinned and firmly gripped Chris's hand, giving him a strong handshake. "Don't let me down."

Chris felt the weight back on his shoulders. He started to worry that he might screw up and break the promise he just made to Josh. He shook his hand back and said goodbye. Josh was out the door and left Chris and Sheva alone.

When he heard the door click shut, Chris instantly clutched onto Sheva's hand and checked her health. The heart monitor beeped at a steady rate, confirming that she was stable. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her closed eyes. He let out the breath he realized he had been holding since Josh left.

He studied her features and found himself engrossed in her beauty. She was in a plain, drab white hospital gown, but somehow she made it look like it was the most meticulous design a piece of clothing could have.

He had noticed the tattoo on her right shoulder when he first met her. It read 'Shujaa' in a deep red ink. He traced his fingers on the design and relished the softness of her skin. He trailed his fingers over her shoulder, careful not to disturb the stitching. He traced her collar bone with his thumb and swept his fingers along her neck. Soon his hand was on her cheek and not realizing, he was leaning down over her.

He trailed his thumb over her cheek bone and brushed the stubborn bangs that lay on her forehead away. He leaned further down to her and found himself only mere inches away from her face. He slipped his hand to the nape of her neck and lifted her head a bit.

Before he could realize what he was doing, he was brushing his lips against her jawline. He laid soft and gentle kisses on her cheek, then her eyelids. He kissed her temple and smiled against her skin when he heard the heart monitor quicken in pace. She was asleep, but he still managed to get her excited. He trailed kisses along the bridge of her nose and then to her chin.

He lifted his face slightly, looking at her soft facial features. He started to lower his lips again and moaned when he felt her lips brush his. He pulled her up a little higher to deepen the kiss. His other hand had somehow managed to sneakily find her waist and wrap his arm around her small body.

He dared to trail his tongue along her lip, tasting her skin. He lowered her back onto the bed and pressed down on her chest with his own on top of her lightly. The arm he had wrapped around her slipped free and started trailing down the side of her body. He could feel the warmth of her body on his hand and on his lips. He began to trial kisses down her jawline and onto the curve of her neck.

His hand rubbed and massaged her thigh. He cupped his hand under her knee and tugged onto her leg slightly, testing the light weight of her. His hand started trailing back up again, but this time it slipped under her gown.

"Sheva…Oh, Shev…" he whispered against her neck.

He was about to touch the peak of her hip when he heard her moan. He jerked up instantly and urgently looked over her, checking her. He saw that she was still unconscious and that she had whimpered in her sleep. He quickly pulled his hands away from her and stepped away from her, violently rubbing his temples.

"You sick fuck! What kind of person are?!" he muttered to himself under his breath. "What the fuck?! She's asleep and venerable! You took advantage of her! You're a fucking old pervert!"

His back soon hit the wall, but he still tried to back up further. He gave up and slid down the beige wall and started to pound on his temples. He cursed himself over and over again, hitting his head with his own fists. He quickly became dizzy from all the abuse he was doing to himself; physically, verbally and mentally. But he felt it wasn't enough. He deserved a worse punishment.

He could feel his eyes watering and his nose become runny. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

**Author's note: **_Oh man, Chris. It's alright, but I mean…she _was_ unconscious…_

_Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter to this new story! I apologize if I got confusing in the helicopter scenes or if I got something wrong with the medical terms and treatments. But I'm not a doctor, so watch out for yourself! Haha. Also, I know it may seem kinda depressing at the end of this chapter. But things will lighten up. I promise!_

_In the next chapter, Jill and Josh have a chat and get close. Sheva wakes up to a disgruntled Chris and is confused by his behavior. She talks with Jill and she learns about what Chris went through to get her to safety._

_Don't forget to vote on the poll! You'd help a lot if you submitted one vote! See you Saturday, Sarai._


	2. Chapter 2: Meant To Be Strangers

Chapter Two: Meant To Be Strangers

**Author's note: **_Here's the next part of 'Heavy Heart' and I hope you all like it! I like this story so far and I'm happy to hear you do too. We start off in a more happy setting with Jill and Josh. I had to add the bit when Josh flirts with Jill in the DLC in RE5 that they had together. So, if you notice it at the beginning, you know where it's from :). It was also kind of a pain to write this, because I had to add a lot of filling for Josh's backstory. Hope it makes sense and it's believable! We also will see what happens at the hospital between Chris and the unconscious Sheva. Read on!_

_To Justsomegirl17: I can't control myself! I'm a maniac, maniac on the floor! Hahaha :P. I couldn't find any really good point to cut the chapter in half so I just left it at 6k words. Tis an accomplishment! Thank you darling, I'm glad to hear you liked it. And Chris needs to control himself! Arrivederci, my darling! I feel like it's been a long time since I said that… :O  
To Sheva Redfield: Thank you! I'm glad to be back—even though it's only been a little less than a week. I admit, last Monday and Wednesday I kept thinking I needed to put up an update! :P I really like the title as well. It's a play on Florence + The Machine's song 'Heavy In Your Arms'. Chris went a little far, huh? Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's alright about the poll, thanks for considering though! Aloha!  
To Mss. KB: I just had to do another Creva, you know? I like that you mentioned that even if you're a videogame character, mistakes can still be made. It's true; best not touch someone in such a manner while they are unconscious. Even if it is Sheva! Thanks, I really like the way Jill turned out in this story. It's kind of hard to write her in a Creva, even it's for as friend. I'm so glad that Chris's rough and emotional moments was translated the way I wanted. Thank you so much, you write lovely reviews yourself!_

_And on to the chapter!_

_-Sarai_

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom, but the original characters and plot are my own.**

"Thank you, Josh," Jill said while staring at her feet, doing her best not show her blushing cheeks.

Josh smiled and looked to the petite woman beside him. "It is my pleasure, Jill. It's not often I get to walk a pretty woman home."

Jill giggled, still staring at her feet as she leaned against the door frame. Josh had offered to walk her to her room and shyly, she agreed. They didn't say much on the walk to the base, but it wasn't awkward at all. They made it to Jill's bunker and now here they stood saying goodbye; however, neither really wanting to.

"I bet you say that to all the ladies," she said with a smile.

Josh chuckled and bent his knees, lowering himself to her height. He was trying to get a better look at her face, "Only the pretty ones."

Jill could feel her cheeks and they felt like they were on fire. She turned quickly to open the door to her bunker. She didn't want Josh to see her act so silly. It was embarrassing for her; she was an older woman, or at least she felt like one, and she had just come back to her old life.

Josh wanted to laugh but held himself back. He was pleased with himself to make her blush the way she was. He stood straight and watched as she unlocked her door and stepped inside. She turned around and finally looked at him. Her cheeks were a rosy red and complimented her blue eyes wonderfully.

Josh had the sudden urge to kiss her at that moment. But he did his best to fight it. He didn't want to make anything awkward between them. He really wasn't sure if she felt the same way towards him the way her felt for her. And ultimately, he wasn't sure if she was single. He was worried that she and Chris might have something going on between them romantically and he didn't want to get in the way.

"Thanks again," she said with a warm smile.

"You don't need to thank me, really. I was the one who asked if I could walk you back."

Jill played with the pockets of her jeans and looked to her feet again. She wasn't acting herself at all and she didn't know how to handle it either. She liked Josh, she finally decided to admit it and she knew she liked him a lot. She dared to look at him once again, even though she knew the blush was still evident on her face.

"I know, but I just appreciate it," she fumbled with the hem of her shirt, trying to think of something to say to delay his departure. "So, uh, how long have you been working for the BSAA?"

"I've been working here for nearly three years now." Josh rubbed his forehead in disbelief, "It's hard to think I've been working here so long… Anyways, when I turned 18 I joined the military. And after about 13 years working in the force, I was referenced to the new paramilitary company called the BSAA."

Jill smiled and listened to him as he talked. She would catch herself staring at his lips and would do her best to discreetly avert her gaze. They continued to talk about their time with the BSAA and whatnot. After about 5 minutes of this, Jill realized they were still at her front door.

She scooted to the side of the doorway and asked, "Would you like to come in? I mean, have a drink or something?"

Josh smiled widely, "I'd love to."

He walked in and looked around her bunker. She gestured to the small table in the kitchen that had two seats pushed into it. He walked over and took a seat as Jill went to grab two glasses from the cabinet and poured water from the faucet into the glasses. She set one down in front of Josh and took a seat across from him.

"Thank you," he said as he took a sip of the water.

Jill nodded as if saying 'you're welcome' and drank some of her own water as well. Thankfully, the water calmed her excited nerves. "So, how did you learn to speak English so well?"

Josh sat back in his seat a thought for a moment. "I knew a little and I could understand some, but not enough to have a declarative conversation. But when I met Sheva, she offered to teach me and after about a year, I could speak well enough to communicate. Then when I started speaking with operatives in the North American branch of the BSAA, I was soon speaking fluently."

Jill was silent. Her hopes, that she had no idea what the hope was, were crushed when he mentioned Sheva. Jill liked Sheva a lot, but forgot that she and Josh were good friends and possibly more. She took another drink of her water and made sure not to make eye-contact with Josh.

Josh noticed her quietness. He sat up in his chair and rested his arms on the table. "Are you alright?"

Jill was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Josh ask her a question. She quickly nodded; a little too quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

It got quiet for a moment between the two and this time it _was_ awkward. Jill stared at her hands in her lap while Josh looked around the room. Feeling slightly guilty, because she started the tension just then, she spoke first.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get all quiet or rude. It's just…well, I'm not sure. I thought that…you know…"

Josh listened to her words and decided to finish her spoken thoughts, "You thought that Sheva and I were together?"

Jill looked to him and just simply nodded. She wanted to apologize for invading his privacy or for asking something that really wasn't any of her business, but she was at a loss for words.

"Jill," he said softly. She gazed into his eyes. "Sheva and I are just friends. Brother and sister, really. She's my family and I look out for her. We never were romantic with each other. It just never occurred between us and won't."

Jill could feel her stomach flutter. She felt as if she had been wishing for something so badly and unbelievably it came true. She felt her cheeks redden for thousandth time that day and she cursed herself for acting such a way.

Josh chuckled as he watched her. He was happy that his and Sheva's relationship details were out in the open. But he remembered that he wasn't the only one with possible ties to someone. He leaned forward and asked if he could ask her a question.

She replied that he could and he took a deep breath. "Are you and Captain Redfield together?"

Jill smiled and leaned forward in her chair. "No. We're just friends, too. We almost tried it out, but we both realized it wasn't for us."

Josh sighed in relief and rubbed his eyes, thankful that she told him. He opened his eyes quickly when he felt something on his hand. He looked and found that Jill had grabbed onto his and locked their fingers together. He grinned and squeezed hers back.

They stayed like this for a while. Neither said a word and the awkward tension had lifted. They stared at each other and would smile. After about half an hour of this, Josh reluctantly admitted he needed to go. He had to write a report on his part of the mission in Kijuju and his work cleaning up the town.

Jill playfully pouted and giggled. Josh laughed and raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. She felt a surge of shock run through her body and she smiled from ear to ear. They both stood and walked towards the front door.

"Goodnight, Jill. I had a wonderful time," Josh said with a smile on his face.

Jill returned his smile, "I did too, goodnight, Josh."

Josh could feel his heart flutter. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and chuckled.

"Of course you can. I'll be at the hospital in the morning and maybe through the afternoon."

"I'll see you there and I'll walk you back here again, if that's alright?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"I'd love that," she whispered against his chest. She gave him a gentle squeeze and then released him. He leaned down a little and kissed her forehead. They said goodbye and then he was out the door.

Jill closed the door and leaned against it. She closed her eyes tightly and smiled largely. She made an excited 'E' sound and hugged her body with her own arms. She sighed happily and finally opened her eyes. She needed to get some rest before she went to see Chris and Sheva at the hospital in the morning. She wanted to make sure she looked well rested when she saw Josh again. She made another excited noise and trotted happily to her bedroom.

* * *

Chris had found his way to the corner of the hospital room and stayed there for the rest of the night. He didn't want to leave the room but he didn't want to get any closer to Sheva; afraid he might do something wrong or indecent. He had fallen asleep banging his head against the wall behind him and cursing at himself for what he had done. He was guilty of taking advantage of her while she was under drugs, keeping her asleep. He felt even guiltier for the fact that he wanted to touch her again and kiss her.

He had actually slept heavily and hadn't woken up at all through night, despite the uncomfortable position he was in. He refused to get up and go to the chair beside the hospital bed because he didn't want to risk getting too physically close to her.

He had fallen asleep thinking about what Jill had said to him just earlier that day. She had said that she could see he was crushing on or that he liked Sheva in a more-than-sisterly way. He refused to have any part of Jill's games, claiming she was speaking nonsense and that she was completely wrong. But he knew better. He was just too afraid to admit that he had feelings for Sheva, because he didn't want it to be true. Not because he was ashamed of his affection for the African beauty, but because he couldn't allow someone into his screwed up life and let them in.

He feared to allow Sheva into his life, because he didn't want to mess her up with his problems. She was young and pretty and had so much ahead of her. She didn't need some old man confessing his admiration for her and holding her back. He made long lists of why he could never accept or admit his feelings for Sheva.

Chris could feel the sun hitting his face with its harsh rays. His eyes squinted trying to get a look of the room, but the sun wouldn't give him a break and continued to obscure his vision. He rubbed his eyelids and yawned. He wasn't quite sure how long he had slept for, but he guessed it was a fair amount of time if the sun had risen already. He stretched out his arms and legs, trying to wake his body up. He could almost hear his limbs screaming at him for the abuse they had gone through in the past few days and now that he had spent hours laying on linoleum.

"Are you awake?" said a smile voice from across the room.

Chris stood up quickly, startled by the sudden realization that Sheva was awake. "Uh, yeah, I guess so. How are you feeling?"

He finally got a glimpse of her sitting up and her legs crossed while she sat on the bed. She was twisting the hem of her hospital gown and looking around the room.

"I feel alright, kinda loopy. I don't really remember much…what happened?"

Chris took a deep breath and leaned against the wall, collecting his thoughts. "It happened fast. You were searching a shack by the marsh and then you got attacked by one of the infected. I called the medic, but you passed out before they got there."

Sheva gave him a dumbfounded look. "Really? I don't remember any of that…"

Chris stayed next to the wall, not daring to take a step closer. "You lost a lot of blood. Then you got taken to the hospital and they stitched you up. Now here you are."

Sheva brushed her fingertips on her shoulder where the bandages were, "Here I am."

It became silent for a moment, tension filling every corner in the room. After a small moment, Chris spoke first, "Did you want me to get the nurse? I can go get her."

Chris started moving towards the door and was about to grab the knob when he heard Sheva move around. He turned around to look at her and saw that she was trying to get off the bed.

"No, I'll be fine. I just need to walk around for a bit."

Sheva's feet touched the ground and she felt the cold linoleum on her toes. She was about to put her weight on her feet to stand when Chris said quickly, "Sheva, don't, you need rest."

She looked to him and waved her hand in dismissal, "I'm fine, Chris. I can walk if I want to."

"Sheva, please. Just lay back down."

Before he could say more, Sheva tried standing. But instantly her knees became weak and they gave out. She clutched on the hospital bed's handle and caught herself. Not thinking, Chris quickly strode over to her and grabbed her waist, trying to help steady her balance.

"Will you please lay down now?" he pleaded.

Sheva grabbed his wrist and pulled it off of her. "I told you I'm fine. I just need a minute to gain my strength is all."

Chris was slightly hurt at her gesture to get his hand off of her. His mind started racing and he feared that she was actually awake last night when he touched her. He started backing up, heading for the door.

Sheva watched as he stepped backwards, "Where are you going?"

Chris turned around, reaching for the doorknob. He simply shrugged as a response. He opened the door and was half way out when she called out to him.

"Wait! What's wrong? I'm sorry…I didn't mean to get moody and cranky all of a sudden," she said in a small voice.

He shook his head and took another step away from her, "Nothing's wrong. I need to go to the base and you need a nurse."

He was almost out of her line of vision when she called for him again. He clenched his fists and looked to her over his shoulder. "What?"

Sheva was so confused at what was happening. Sure, she got kind of bitchy for a minute there, but she apologized. She didn't mean to hurt him in any way. "Will you come back?"

He thought for a moment. He wanted to say that he can't come back; that he had no reason and it was best they stayed away from each other. But his words deceived him. "I'll come back."

She fidgeted with her gown, "You promise?"

"I promise."

Sheva sighed and smiled, "Thank you."

Chris nodded and left quickly, not bothering to look at her. She watched as his figure faded and the door slowly closed on its own. Her mind was full of thoughts that she couldn't decipher. _'What the hell was that?'_ she thought to herself.

Sheva hopped up back onto the bed, making sure not to put much weight on her shoulder. She had woken up only half an hour ago. Her mind and body felt so heavy and tired. When she woke, she was scared. She was in the hospital and had wraps and a bandage all over her shoulder and to make things weirder, Chris was way off in the corner sleeping.

She wanted to wake him up and ask him what was happening but he looked so peaceful asleep. She noticed, though, that he had bruises on his temples. She guessed it was from the mission but nonetheless it worried her.

She looked around the room for a while and listened to her heart monitor and it appeared to be fine. She sat up, but the pain in her shoulder was too much to bear. She had let out a small squeal of pain and quickly snapped her head in Chris's direction when she heard him yawn.

She asked him a few questions, then she got moody, next he backed away, and then he was gone. But he said he'd come back, Sheva remembered.

She gently crawled under the sheets and tucked her body in them. She was about to close her eyes when she heard the door open. She was hoping to see Chris but it was just a woman in medical scrubs.

"Good morning Ms. Alomar! I'm Lana and I'll be your nurse for today. How are you feeling?" she asked as she placed the back of her hand to Sheva's forehead.

She let the nurse examine her health and appearance. "Please, just call me Sheva. I feel alright. A little weak and tired, but that's normal isn't it?"

Nurse Lana nodded while she checked the needles in Sheva's arm. "Completely normal. How's the pain?"

"Well, it hurts. But I can handle it."

Lana giggled, "I'm sure you can. Are you hungry at all? I can bring in some food for you."

Sheva shook her head, "No, thank you. I just want to rest for now."

"Would you like a small sedative to help you sleep?"

Sheva thanked her but declined the offer. The nurse was about to walk out the door when Sheva asked for her attention, "Excuse me, Lana, can I ask you something?"

The nurse walked to the side of her bed and looked down at her, "Of course. What is it Ms. Alomar? I mean Sheva?"

Sheva played with the sheets in her hands, "How long was that man in here with me?"

Lana thought for a moment, trying to recall a man in her room. Then it clicked. "Oh! Yes, I remember. He's been here since you came in. He tried to get into the emergency area of the hospital to go with you, but I couldn't allow it. Then, from what I heard," she looked back at the door to make sure it was closed. "I heard he threatened Dr. Kubrick—your doctor—if he didn't let him see you, he'd rip his arm off. So, Dr. Kubrick let him in and he's been here all night with you. Another man was here to see you, too. But he left after a few minutes."

Before Sheva could say or ask any more questions, Nurse Lana was out the door. Sheva knew that the man that had been there for only a few minutes was Josh. She was slightly surprised to hear that he wasn't here long but she didn't dwell on the matter at all. Her mind went to Chris and she wondered why he stayed all night with her. And why the hell was he so eager to get out of here?

Sheva looked up at the ceiling, thinking about Chris and his odd behavior.

* * *

Chris had walked back to the base in a hurry. He made it to his bunker and once he closed the door, he punched the wall, making a rather large hole in it. He was about to punch the wall again but held himself back. He didn't want to pay the BSAA too much for his destruction.

_'Why did you tell her you were coming back? You know you don't want to,'_ he thought to himself.

He walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He quickly stripped his clothing and stepped into the streaming water. The water was hot and it burned his skin slightly, but he made no move to cool it down.

Why did he tell her he'd come back? He wasn't sure he could face her again. He wasn't sure if he could look her in the eye without feeling terrible guilt. Just seeing her move on her own this morning was torture enough. And when she pushed his hand away he felt so bad. Then he chicken out and ran away.

He stood under the water, feeling it run down his lean body and soaking every part of him. He had to go back to see her, he promised her that. And he wasn't going to break another promise. When she had tried to stand on her own today and nearly fell over, he panicked and feared for her. He didn't want to see her hurt or weak. It wasn't the Sheva he knew.

After a while in the shower he turned it off and grabbed a towel to dry his body and hair. He stepped out and looked at his reflection in the mirror, only to see a man he hated; himself.

"You said you'd see her because you want to," he told his reflection.

* * *

"Knock knock."

Sheva looked to the door to see a beaming Jill peeking through the cracked door waving at her. Sheva smiled and waved her in, "Come on in, Jill. How are you feeling?"

Jill walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and said, "Much better, thanks. How are you Sheva? The doctor said you lost a lot of blood."

"It's good to see you walking around. And as for me, I'll manage. I feel kind of stupid actually. I fought and killed plenty of Majini, but it took only one to get me here."

Jill laughed, "You're far from stupid Sheva. It happens. What matters is that you are doing better and that you're healthy."

Sheva smiled and inspect Jill's expression. "You're awfully happy, aren't you?"

Jill sat on the foot of the bed while twisting the blanket into small knots. "Very happy!"

"Did you go out with Josh?"

Jill looked at her in surprise, "What? How did you know?"

Sheva tapped her finger on her temple, "Psychic." They both laughed. "No, I can just tell you were around a man and I know that Josh has the hot's for you."

Jill sighed happily. "Well, it wasn't a date but he walked me back to the base last night. I really like him."

Sheva smiled but put on a stern voice, "Be good to him. He's had his heart broken one too many times."

Jill nodded seriously. "We only just started something, but I can promise you I won't hurt him. Speaking of being good to someone; please be good to Chris."

Sheva furrowed her brows, completely feeling out of the loop. "What are you talking about?"

"It's the same thing about Josh. Chris has been hurt so many times and I can't see him go through that kind of pain again. I mean really, he turns into an asshole and won't talk to anyone."

Sheva laughed. "The thing is Jill, nothing's going on. To be honest, I think he dislikes me."

Jill leaned forward, "What do you mean? Of course he doesn't dislike you."

"I don't know. But this morning when I woke up, he was sleeping in that corner and he had bruises on his temples. Then when he woke up, he wouldn't come near me…he was glued to that wall and he kept trying to get out of here quickly."

Jill knew exactly what that meant. He would act like this when he felt he was getting too close to someone. "Sheva, believe me, he likes you. It's just, Chris has the hardest time letting people in because of the entire trauma he's gone through in his life. It's rare when he'll open up and talk about himself. He usually avoids the topic of his life at all costs. As for trying to get out of here so quickly, I think it's because he felt attracted to you and he freaked and ran."

Sheva shrugged. "I guess. But he wouldn't even look at me. And to top it all off, I had a stupid dream that's too embarrassing to even talk about."

Jill narrowed her eyes, "Well, now that you've said it, you're going to have to tell me all about this dream."

Sheva shook her head. "No, I can't. It's too embarrassing and improper."

Jill clapped her hands together and smiled, "Improper?! Do tell. I won't judge, I promise."

Sheva noted that Jill had started something with Josh, so that meant that there was nothing between her and Chris. Therefore, she felt better about telling Jill about her dream. She rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"It's so stupid… I was laying here in the hospital bed and I could feel something tracing my arm and neck. Then I felt kisses and moans and all that other stuff. Then, out of the blue, I heard Chris call my name. I realize he's the one kissing me. And I can feel his hand on my thigh and hip. I guess I moaned or something, because he stopped and his hands and kisses were gone… And that's when the dream ended."

Jill playfully hit Sheva's knee. "You had a sex dream about Chris!"

Sheva could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "It wasn't a sex dream! There was no sex involved… It was so weird though. It felt so real, but I could only feel. I couldn't see anything."

Jill rubbed her chin, "That is weird… Hey Sheva, how do you feel towards Chris? And be honest with me here."

Sheva sighed and looked around the drab beige room. "I don't know how I feel. When we first met, I liked him immediately. On the mission he'd look at me and he wouldn't look away. But then when we got back after the mission, he just pushed me away. He wouldn't look at me and he gave me short answers. I thought I liked him, but overall…I think we're meant to be strangers."

Jill frowned and thought for a moment. "If you don't want to pursue anything romantically with Chris, I understand. But I know he really likes you. When you were in the ER, he was pacing around the waiting room and asking the front desk every two seconds if you were alright. When the doctor finally came, Chris wanted to see you so badly but Dr. Kubrick refused. So, Chris being the tempered man he's always been, threatened him. He said he'd rip off his arm if he didn't take him to you. Then when we got to your room, he clutched onto you. He wouldn't take his eyes off you and he ignored everyone. I've only seen him so worried once and that was for his sister. You mean something to him, Sheva. He's just scared."

_'Is she telling the truth?'_ Sheva questioned Jill mentally.

Jill was about to add on when a knock came from the door. Sheva told whoever it was to come in. The door opened and stood in the doorway was a very happy Josh. His eyes shifted from Sheva to Jill. Sheva couldn't help but notice how his eyes would linger on Jill for a little longer. He made his way into the room and sat down in the chair that Chris had occupied the night before.

"How is everyone's favorite Shevy doing?"

Sheva rolled her eyes. She hated the nickname that Josh gave her. It was so affectionate and…cute.

"I'm feeling much better. Thanks, Joshy-woshy."

Josh laughed loudly. He was happy he could get a rise out of Sheva even though she was stuck in the hospital. "I am glad, Sheva. You were always a fast healer."

Sheva smiled brightly and shifted on the bed.

"But you're not getting out of it that easily." Sheva frowned. "You need to be more careful, Sheva. You were lucky that Chris was around to call for the medic. If he wasn't, you'd have bled to death and I'd feel so guilty."

"I know, Josh. I know. I had checked the area but this one was hiding and managed to attack me. I'm alright though. I'll be ready to help more with the clean up real soon."

"Oh no," Josh said while shaking his head. "You will not be helping with the cleanup. You will rest here until you are the best you can be. Then you will take some time to do work at the desk. I know you hate it, but that's the only way I'll let you work right now."

"That's not fair!" she nearly shouted. "I can do the mission and I'll finish it."

"You will not. If you disobey me than there will be worse consequences."

Sheva crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her brows angrily. "You can't tell me what to do. You're not my father."

Josh sighed. "No, I am not. But I am your captain and I say what my team does. And you will rest. Do I make myself clear?"

Sheva turned her face away from him and looked to the wall. Josh was irritated by her attitude.

"I will take your silence as an understanding."

Jill felt incredibly awkward sitting there listening in on their argument. She understood where both of them were coming from, but ultimately she had to agree with Josh. After a while of silence, Sheva and Josh talked more and worked it out. It was agreed that Sheva would rest and do desk work, but once she got a quota of paperwork done, she could go back to the frontline. Josh said it was time to leave and Jill nodded. She stood and kissed Sheva on the cheek and told her she'd be seeing her soon.

As the two were almost out the door, Josh turned around and looked at Sheva seriously, "And lose the attitude, Shev. It's not attractive and it doesn't fit you."

He closed the door and now Sheva was left alone with constant beeping coming from the machines next to her. She had to agree with Josh about the attitude. She really didn't like it but it would come out unexpectedly. For the past week she could feel her temper always on edge. The whole time she managed to keep it under wraps, but since this morning, she couldn't control it. She just felt like throwing something. She was frustrated, but she just didn't know why.

**Author's note: **_Sheva woke up on the wrong side of the bed! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you all for your lovely comments. The next chapter will actually be the conclusion of this story. I told you it'd be small, right?_

_In the next chapter, well, I won't tell you too much, but Sheva and Chris face each other once again and feelings get hurt and some blossom. See you on Monday._

_-Sarai_


	3. Chapter 3: Amour

Chapter Three: Amour

**Author's note: **_Two stories completed under my belt? Cool beans and crazy pintos! This is the last to 'Heavy Heart' and I've just fallen in love with this story. And I'm aware how hubris that sounds but I think my writing has improved and it really showed in this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the last part to 'Heavy Heart' and you guys are awesome!_

_Sheva Redfield:__ I was waiting the whole time in RE5 for Chris to confess his love for Sheva, but Capcom chose otherwise. Ha, I know I can turn into a total moody, hormonal, crazy person at times! So I think it's fair for Sheva to have little outbursts sometimes. Hmm, maybe she will find out… I hope you like the chapter!  
__Justsomegirl17:__ I felt like a manic dancer for a minute there! Chris has some issues but we love him for it. Haha, Sheva's just another girl who happens to have bitchy moments. Thank you, my love, and arrivederci!  
__Mss. KB:__ Oh, your review makes my heart do backflips! Josh is such a gentleman and he has the lovey dovey feelings for Jill. I wish they added the little talk they had in the DLC to the actual game. It would have opened up both Josh and Sheva and proved them available to other companions! Chris is just another human that feels guilt, disappointment and shame. Sheva must have gone through a lot in her life and I agree, it was fair she had a moment of aggravation. Thank you so much! I've been really trying my best to make it believable and enjoyable for everyone and to hear that makes me want to write more. Chris's and Sheva's long looks are definitely ones that look for strength and devotion in the other. To be fabulous is a goal and you too are ultra-fabulous and divine!  
__woldspiritqueen__: I really do wish there were more stories that involve Jill/Josh, because they worked together so wonderfully. I'm glad you found my story and I hope you enjoy the last part to it!_

_See you at the end in the author's note._

_-Sarai_

**Disclaimer: ****_Resident Evil_**** and its character belong to Capcom, yadda yadda. But the original characters and plot belongs to me.**

Chris could feel his heartbeat quicken with every step he took. He was getting closer and closer to the hospital room that Sheva was staying in and it felt like a lifetime until he put his hand on the handle. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He slowly walked in to see Dr. Kubrick talking to Sheva on the other half of the room. Sheva noticed him immediately and smiled; however, the dimwit doctor continued to talk to her without the slightest clue there was a third person in the room.

"Well, Ms. Alomar, your results are just as expected. You are doing very well and you should be out of here very soon," he said in an almost forced low voice, not taking his eyes off her.

Sheva nodded politely and thanked the doctor. Chris stayed by the door and watched as the two conversed with each other.

"What are you planning on doing once you get out of the hospital?"

Sheva parted her lips to speak, but was at a loss for words. If she didn't know better, she'd say Dr. Kubrick was going to ask her out. "Uh, well, I'm planning on going back to work."

Kubrick nodded and held his clipboard under his arm, "Ms. Alomar, you should have some time off. Have some fun, go out. Speaking of going out, would you like to have dinner with me?"

There it was. Sheva was right. She wanted to laugh but held it back. She looked to Chris to find him with his arms crossed over his chest and a pissed off expression on his face. Sheva wasn't sure if she could control the laughter sneaking up her wind pipe. She cleared her throat and smiled to the doctor.

"Thank you Dr. Kubrick, if I feel up to it, I'll let you know."

The doctor smiled widely and winked at Sheva, "Please, call me Jesse. Well, I guess I'm off. Oh, did you want anything Ms. Alomar? Food or a drink?"

"Hmm, a coffee maybe?"

"I'm sorry, we can't let our patients have coffee," Dr. Jesse Kubrick said with a frown. "I can get you some water though."

"If she want's coffee, get her some coffee," Chris said, making his presence known to the doctor.

Kubrick turned around quickly and gulped loudly. It was silent for a minute as the doctor looked to the door, then to Chris, then back to the door. Sheva watched the doctor as he silently panicked.

"Water will be just fine," she said trying to ease the situation.

"You wanted coffee," Chris said. "So, Jesse here can get you some coffee."

Dr. Kubrick nodded frantically. "I can get you some coffee. I'll get it right now."

Before Sheva could persuade the doctor to just get her some water, he was speed walking to the door and then gone from the room. Chris scoffed as the doctor made his way around him.

"What the hell was that?" Sheva asked with irritation evident in her voice.

"What was what?" he played stupid as he closed the door and leaned against the wall.

"The way you talked to him. He was just being honest. I would have been fine with water."

"A thank you would suffice," he said looking away from her.

"A thank you? Why should I thank you?"

Chris sighed angrily, "He was bothering you."

"He was not bothering me. He was bothering you. I was having a nice conversation with him."

"A nice conver—you call getting hit on a nice conversation?"

Sheva snarled under her breath. "I'm stuck in this bed, so yeah, getting hit on is a nice change from just sitting in a quiet room all alone. And it was a lot better than the conversation I'm having now."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it's supposed to mean? You're pissed off about something and it's annoying me," she said, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Sorry to inconvenience you," he said with frustration dripping from his voice.

Sheva sighed, "Chris, you're not an inconvenience. I just feel that something is wrong and you won't tell me. So please tell me what the matter is."

"Forget it."

"Chris, what's the matter?" she inquired, starting to worry.

"What's the matter? The matter is that you got hurt and now you're stuck in the hospital and I have to come see you when I don't want to."

Sheva stared at him in disbelief and hurt. She was motionless and speechless. Tears welled up in her eyes immediately and she bowed her head to her lap and covered her face with her hands. She took a deep breath but the tears started to pour.

Chris watched as Sheva cried to herself silently. If he didn't like himself before, he loathed himself now. He stayed where he was but leaned forward a bit. "Sheva, don't cry, I'm sorry…that's not what I meant."

"Can you just go?" she said between hiccups.

"Sheva, I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"Leave!" she shouted as she looked at him with a sad expression mixed with anger.

Just as Chris was about to apologize again, Dr. Kubrick came in with a cup of coffee in his hand and a weary smile on his face. He saw the disheveled Sheva and gasped, "What happened? Is everything alright?"

Chris growled at the man. "Everything's fine. Leave us alone."

Kubrick looked at Sheva and she just shook her head and hid her face in her hands again. He was about to say something but Chris stood straighter and gave him a look that was most definitely a warning. The doctor got the hint and placed the coffee on a table by the door and left instantly. Chris shut the door again and looked back at Sheva.

She had stopped crying and she was now wiping the tears away from her cheeks and sniffling. Chris could feel his heart break and he wanted to punch himself for making her cry. He hesitantly took a step towards her and then another. Soon he was next to her bed and watched her as she grabbed for tissues. She reached with her left arm, the one with the injured shoulder, and she yelped in pain when she stretched too far. Chris gently put his hand on her arm and pushed her hand down back to her side. She pouted and hiccupped. He grabbed the box of tissues and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry, Sheva. That's not what I meant," he said with low voice.

"Whatever."

"Can I explain?"

Sheva shrugged as she dabbed her eyes with the tissue. He took that as a yes and sat on the edge of the bed with his feet still planted on the ground. She continued to hiccup and sniffle.

"What I meant was that I don't want to see you this way. Hurt and hooked up to a machine."

"I don't like it either, Chris, but it happens."

"It could have been avoided if I was watching out for you, though. I let you get hurt and now I have to see you like this," he said looking down to his hands.

"That was all my fault. I should have been more cautious. No one let me get hurt besides myself."

"I just wish I was there to protect you…" He furrowed his brows and refused to look at her.

Sheva scooted closer to him and rest her hand on his shoulder. "You did protect me. You called the medic and got me here, right? I'm safe now."

Chris just sighed sadly and looked at the floor. He felt her fingertips on his temple and felt a wave of relief and desire roll through his body. He closed his eyes and focused on her touch.

"How did you get bruises here?" she asked quietly.

Chris opened his eyes and rubbed his temple. He felt a slight pain when he put pressure on the skin. He knew where it was from but he wasn't going to tell Sheva how he got them. That would lead to question why he hit himself in the first place and that would lead to him telling her about his invasion of her while she was asleep. He just shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm thinking too much lately."

Sheva giggled and continued to rub soft circles on his temples, massaging the bruised skin. "Maybe, but don't think too hard too much. You're too handsome to have bruises all over your face."

Chris looked at her surprised and she felt her eyes widen. She didn't know what she was saying and then that came out.

"I-I don't know where that came from," she insisted shyly as she pulled her hand away.

"Did you just flirt with me?" he asked with a grin on his lips.

"Uh…no. I was just being nice." She looked everywhere around the room besides at Chris.

"I'm pretty sure you just flirted with me, Shev."

She shrugged and felt her cheeks redden. She fidgeted with the gown she wore and avoided eye contact with him.

Chris wanted to laugh at her modesty. He couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Sheva shot him an angry look and hit his shoulder.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you. Well, not really. It's just you should see your face!" he said, still laughing.

"Shut up!" She hid her face in her hands again when she felt her cheeks get hotter.

Chris managed to calm down a bit, but still a laugh would come out of his mouth. "Hey, come on; don't hide away from me and my handsomeness."

"Oh God!" she said into her hands.

Chris chuckled and grabbed her wrists. "Shev, come on. Look at me."

After a minute, he managed to pry her hands off her face. Chris stopped laughing when he saw her face. She was blushing and her eyes were slightly red from crying only moments before. But she was perfect. Her eyes her bright and her skin was luminescent. Her lips were slightly parted and Chris found himself leaning towards her mouth with his own.

Sheva noticed his face slowing coming towards hers and she grew eager. She felt her body tingle with excitement. He was leaning in too slowly and she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to her all the way. She pressed her lips to his and moaned quietly as she felt the warmth from his touch on her.

Chris acted quickly and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The hand on the back of his neck slipped to his back and her elbow rested on his shoulder while her left hand was on his chest feeling his defined muscles. Their kiss quickly turned fervent and neither could control themselves.

After a minute or two of kissing, Chris felt her tongue asking for entrance and he welcomed her in. He greedily kissed her while his free hand massaged her thigh. He felt a familiar sensation coming from his lower regions and pulled Sheva closer to him.

Sheva could feel a bulge pushing into her hip and she smirked against the kiss. She moved her hand from his chest to his jeans and rubbed her hand on the center of the denim. He moaned loudly and moved his hand from her thigh to on top of her hand on his crotch, holding her hand still. He moved his kisses to her neck and bite at her skin.

"Shev, we can't—you can't do this right now. You need rest."

Sheva shivered from his hot breath on her neck. "I don't think you want me to stop, Chris."

Chris chuckled and pulled away from her neck and kissed her lips sweetly. "No, I don't want you to. But if we keep going, you're going to open up your stitches. So you need to rest."

Sheva sighed and nodded. "You're going to regret it, you know? Stopping me, I mean," she tested him with a smile on her face.

He pushed the bangs off her forehead. "I already do."

She lay down on her side and patted the space next to her signaling for him to lay with her. He smiled and lay behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She settled into him and closed her eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable and healthy.

"I feel sexually frustrated, Chris."

Chris laughed and held her closer, "Me too."

* * *

**(One Week Later)**

Jill was helping Sheva put on her shirt while Chris and Josh were waiting outside in the waiting area. Jill was careful not to disturbed the halfway healed stitches on Sheva's shoulder as she slid the lavender cotton tee over her arm. She tucked the shirt at the hem to fit it in place on her body.

"Thank you, Jill. I feel so silly that I need help putting my clothes on."

"Don't mention it," Jill said as she pulled Sheva's hair out of the shirts collar and smoothed it on her shoulders.

Sheva giggled as Jill groomed her and patted her hand. "Don't worry. I'm not going on the red carpet or anything."

Jill laughed, "Sorry, I'm a little compulsive. You ready?"

Sheva nodded happily as she grabbed her sweater and held it in her arm, "Never been more ready."

They walked out the hospital room's door and closed it behind them. As they walked down the hall to the waiting area they ran into Dr. Kubrick. Sheva had ultimately declined his invitation for dinner but thanked him for his generosity. He took it pretty well and didn't show any dislike towards her.

"You stay out of trouble from now on, Ms. Alomar," he said friendlily.

She playfully saluted to him, "I'll do my best. Thanks Jesse."

He waved them off and went on to help more patients. As Jill and Sheva were about to enter the lobby, Lana the nurse said farewell to Sheva and wished her the best. Jill found it odd for a nurse to wish a patient good luck for her, but didn't bother to think about its hidden meaning. Sheva knew exactly what she meant. She was referring to Chris. Sheva had talked more to the nurse about him and gushed to her about him.

They finally made it to the waiting area and found the two guys. They stood and greeted Jill and Sheva. Josh ruffled Sheva's hair and gave her a gentle hug.

"I'm glad to see you up and walking around, Shevy."

Sheva scrunched her nose but laughed, "Thanks, Josh."

Josh nodded and walked over to Jill and hugged her closely. The two were getting along great and found plenty in common when it came to interests and preference. They could talk about anything and everything. Josh was aware of how delicate Jill was at the moment and took things slow. They hadn't kissed on the lips yet but he was alright with that. He was content with simply holding her hand and kissing her forehead.

Jill was thankful for his patience and gentleness. She found herself being the one to hug him and kiss his cheek more often. She knew that tonight she was finally going to kiss him. Really kiss him. She smiled up at him and held onto his hand. They had talked for a while last night about how they were going to stay together while being countries and oceans apart. After tons of suggestions and offered compromises, Jill decided she wanted to stay in Africa.

She wasn't ready to face everyone in America, so staying here seemed like a good decision. And once she felt better and more comfortable, she'd visit her friends in America. Josh was more than happy to have Jill stay here with him. He was hesitant to ask her to stay with him in his home but he assured her he had a spare bedroom that she could stay in. She happily accepted his offer and all was settled.

Africa was welcoming a new resident while it was saying goodbye to another.

Sheva and Chris had talked as well. Not nearly as long as Jill and Josh, though. They decided after a few minutes of debating on what to do with their relationship and decided that Sheva was going to America with Chris. She had spent a few years in America in her teenage years, so she felt safe enough to go there. She felt even safer now that she was going to be with Chris. When she agreed to go the states with him he nearly fainted. He was overly happy about her choice.

Their plane for America was leaving tomorrow afternoon so both she and Chris needed to pack for their departure. After a long time of talking in the lobby of the hospital, they all said goodbye and promised they'd see one another before their plane lifted off tomorrow.

Chris had already packed his things the night before. It wasn't much really; just some clothing and equipment for the job. He and Sheva headed for her small home that was only a ten minute walk from base. Once they got to her home, she immediately went for her room and started to pack her belongings. Chris looked around her home and admired the humble decorations that adorned it. It was cozy and warm. Nothing like his apartment back in NYC. He walked to Sheva's bedroom and watched her for a while as he leaned against the door frame. She was pulling clothes out of the closet and folding the items to put into boxes and bags. She could feel him watching her and she looked to him and smiled.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Chris shook his head and stayed silent. Sheva had seen this look before and walked over to him. She stood in front of him and looked up into his brown eyes. She combed her fingers through his hair and studied his expression.

"What is it Chris? I know you're thinking about something," she said softly.

He sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you sure you want to come to America with me?"

Sheva furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side. "Of course I'm sure. Why? Do you want to go alone?"

He shook his head quickly, "No, I want you with me. It's just seeing how nice and personal your home here is makes me think that you won't like it over in America."

Sheva had a small smile on her face. "It'll be hard to get used to, but I'll have you there with me. And when I get my own apartment, I can make it my own and make it feel like home."

"When you get your own apartment?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I got to live somewhere, Chris," she said smiling.

"Why don't you just stay with me?"

She thought for a minute. "Don't you think that's too quick?"

"No. I mean, well yeah, I guess so," Chris said. "But I want you to stay with me at my place."

"I'd like to stay with you, too, Chris. But I don't want to rush things. What if we get sick of each other?"

"I don't think I could ever get sick of you, Shev," he said with a smirk on his lips. "Sheva, I like you a lot and to be honest, I've never felt this way for someone so quickly. The idea of waking up to you next to me every morning is what I want. I want you, Shev."

"I want you, too, Chris." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips passionately. She pulled away and gazed at him. "Oh, my dream man."

Chris laughed and kissed her cheek. "Let's get to packing then."

The two packed for a long time and finished with her personal things in the bedroom and bathroom and now moved on to the living room. They talked constantly, neither growing bored with the conversation. They talked about childhood memories and realized how much they had in common. Granted, Sheva hadn't a sibling to look out for at a young age, but she did have to take care of herself. Both were separated from the parents and never saw them again. They both fended for themselves and matured at a young age and quickly. Somehow talking about their childhood memories turned into their ambitions for the domestic future.

"I always wanted kids. Maybe one or two, I don't know. Not for a while though, I'm still young," Sheva said while she placed her framed photos in a box.

"A boy or girl?" Chris asked, truly curious.

Sheva shrugged. "One of each maybe? I don't think it'd matter really; I'd love them no matter what. Would you rather have a boy or girl?"

He nodded. "Same. Maybe two of each."

"You want four kids?" she asked surprised.

"Why not? I always wanted a big family."

Sheva started to crawl over to him. "That's a lot of baby making, you know?"

Chris watched as she made her way over to him on her hands and knees. He could feel his jeans becoming tighter on him looking at her. She made her way to him and crawled into his lap.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Baby making," he said blithely.

"Mhm and I think we should start practicing," she said as she lowered her lips to his neck.

Chris tilted his head back to give her better access to his neck. He savored the feeling of the soft kisses she left on him. He rubbed her back with his hand and caressed her curves.

"Want to know a secret?" she asked sensuously with her lips still on his skin.

He chuckled, "Sure."

Sheva smiled when she felt his neck vibrate as he chuckled. "The first night I was in the hospital, I had a dream about you."

Chris brought her face up to look at him, "You did?"

She nodded as she snaked her arms around his neck. "I couldn't see anything but I could feel you touching me. You kissed me here," she kissed his jawline. "Here," she laid a kiss on his temple. "Here," now on his nose. "And here," finally she planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "It felt so real. When I woke up the next morning I was so let down to realize it was just dream."

Chris looked to his hands that were resting on her hips. "That wasn't a dream."

Sheva had a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

Chris looked at her with guilt in his eyes. "I did kiss you. But you were under sedation and I took advantage of you. I feel so guilty that I did that to you."

"That was real?"

He nodded slowly with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"What?"

"I mean, if you woke me up then I could have kissed you back," she said.

"Kubrick said to let you sleep—you don't hate me?"

Sheva gave him a stern look. "I could never hate you. Sure, it was kind of taking advantage, but if you were the one asleep and I was looking after you, I don't think I would have stopped at kissing."

Chris laughed nervously, "Oh really? What would you have done?"

Sheva smiled innocently at him. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe kiss your neck," she demonstrated her words. "Then your chest and I don't think I'd be able to control my hands…" She unbuttoned his shirt and slipped her hand into his jeans.

Chris rolled his head back when he felt her grab him in her hand. She was picking up where she left off in the hospital. However, this time Chris didn't have the strength to tell her to stop. She continued to kiss him and pleasure him.

What started as packing ended up with the two making love right there on the carpeted floor in the living room. After two hours, they were both exhausted. Sheva lay on her chest, trying to catch her breath while Chris lay on his side with his jaw rested in his hand. He watched her and couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto his lips.

"You're beautiful," he said as he reached a hand over and stroked her hair.

"I try," she said as she turned her face to look at him.

"You don't have to try. You just are."

Sheva could feel the blush color her cheeks but she didn't hide away. "Thank you. You're beautiful, too."

Chris snorted, "Beautiful? Thanks, Shev."

She sat up and held onto his hand. "No I'm serious, you're beautiful. You have wonderful brown eyes and your lips are perfect. And don't forget, you are nicely built," she patted his bicep. "But you're even more beautiful because of who you are. You genuinely care for the people around you and you would go out of your way to help anyone in need."

It was Chris's turn to blush and he rubbed his eyes; really trying to hide his modesty. Sheva giggled at him and pushed him onto his back and straddled him. She locked his wrists in her hands above his head and smiled down at him.

"Don't be so shy, beautiful!"

Chris laughed aloud and reached up and kissed her with so much love. Sheva released his wrists and traced her fingers down his arms to his shoulders. He shivered at her light touch. He wrapped his arms around her and continued to kiss her affectionately.

Chris pulled away and admired her beauty. He looked at her shoulder and trailed his thumb along the healing wound. He thanked God that he wasn't too rough with her and avoided opening her wound up.

She sat up and reached for her clothing by the couch. But before she could dress herself, Chris grabbed onto her hands and held them in his. She looked down at him curiously.

Chris sat up with her still in his lap, "Sheva, I-I, uh…"

Sheva smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, "I love you, too, Chris."

He sighed happily and hugged her tightly to him. "I love you, Sheva."

**The End**

**Author's note: **_Well now that they've confessed their love for each other, they need to go start that baby-making and get married, right? I hope you all enjoyed this short story and thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, followed, and simply read it!_

_To give a heads up, I did write something else. But it's just a one-shot and it's a lemon. So I know it won't appeal to everyone; however, those you dislike lemons can just avoid it, right? I'm thinking about publishing it in 3-4 days, so there you go!_

_See you soon, my lovely's, and thanks again!_

_-Sarai_


End file.
